La Bella y La Bestia
by Yue-black-in-the-Ai
Summary: Esta historia esta participando en el Reto Especial: Mi amor de Verano. Espero y les guste mucho! :D


Bueno aquí mi ultima historia para el reto especial: Mi amor de Verano.

Y podría decir mas cosas pero vamos directo a la renuncia:

 **Hetalia no me pertenece, solo utilizo los personajes para mis historias.**

Perdonen por las faltas de horrografias y dedazos que no note.

* * *

 **La Bella y La Bestia.**

Existen muchas versiones sobre la bella y la bestia, tantas que son pocos los que conocen todas las versiones, y, por supuesto esta es una versión muy poca conocida de este magnífico relato, tan diferente que para empezar no hay reino y no existe un monstruo llamado bestia pero si… Humanos peores que una bestia y este es un relato que comienza así…

Era el año de 1736, un día 23 de julio, en un lugar llamado Virreinato de la Nueva España, un país nuevo y joven que apenas si supera sus cambios bruscos en cultura, construcción pero sobre todo las más dañinas para sus habitantes, las epidemias, casi nadie puede sobrevivir a estas enfermedades, entre ellas está la fiebre amarilla, la viruela y el tifus.

El índice de vida en aquella época era muy bajo, los hombres y mujeres apenas si llegaban a los 45 años de vida. Es por eso que no era de extrañar que una gran parte de la población se quedara sin padres a medio camino y se tuvieran que hacer adultos antes para poder sobrevivir.

Y este fue el caso de tres hermanas que tuvieron que hacer todo lo posible para sobrevivir, las hermanas mayores optaron por casarse y la menor de todas, apodada Bella pero de nombre Ángel paso a ser la ayudante de ellas en todo o más bien la sirvienta de sus hermanas.

Pero Bella era feliz aunque fuera maltratada, ya que podía estar con su familia y no tuvo que casarse por compromiso o necesidad, aún era soltera para decidir por lo menos a quien amar.

Aunque nunca contó que un día, la persona más extraña tocara su puerta.

-Lo siento… Pero… ¿Podrías darme algo de comer? – Pregunto un joven con rasgos nunca antes vistos por ella, esa persona tenía los ojos rasgados y su cabello negro como la noche y piel muy blanca que se hubiera visto hermosa sino estuviera llena de viruela y no estuviera en vuelto en ropas harapientas.

-Claro que puedo señor – Bella no tardo en ir por algo de su comida y compartirla con aquel extraño enfermo – Aquí tiene – Le dio su única pieza de pan que tenía.

-Gracias, señorita – Agradeció el extraño con una leve reverencia – Pero… Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué no me corrió como todas las demás personas? – Pregunto confundido.

-¿Por qué lo haría? – Bella se sorprendió y extraño por la pregunta.

-Eres una buena persona – Sonrió el hombre – Por cierto mi nombre es Kiku – Dijo aquel extraño enfermo.

-¿Ki…Ku? – Para Bella ese nombre era realmente nuevo nunca lo había escuchado – Tu… ¿Eres de Europa? – Pregunto la mujer ya que toda su vida ha habitado en el continente americano y si ha visto ir y venir europeos pero nunca uno como él.

-No… Yo vengo de mucho más lejos… Tan lejos que mi país de origen es conocido como la Tierra del Sol Naciente – Le explico el hombre a la mujer que se sorprendió.

-¿Podrías contarme más de tu lugar de nacimiento? – Pregunto esperanzada.

Con esta simple pregunta inicio una amistad entre los dos, donde ambos tenían platicas amenas durante los ratos libres de la morena, los días pasaban y fue evidente el cambio ocurrido en Bella, ya que cada día estaba más feliz y radiante, sus hermanas comenzaron a sentir celos de su rara euforia.

Un día las mujeres le siguieron y la encontraron hablando con el hombre de nombre Kiku.

-¡Bella aléjate de esa bestia! – Le ordenaron sus hermanas al ver que el hombre tenía viruela.

-¿Por qué? – La morena no comprendía su horror.

-¿Qué no ves que está lleno de viruela? ¡Morirás si te juntas con él! – La alejaron y comenzaron a tirar piedras sobre Kiku.

-¡Argh! – Se comenzó a quejar el hombre por los golpes de las piedras.

-¡Deténganse! ¡Lo lastiman! – Bella se interpuso y una piedra le dio en la mano, lastimándola – Au – Se lamentó por el golpe.

-¡¿Cómo puedes proteger a esa abominación?! – Preguntaron sus hermanas mayores y notaron que junto al hombre había restos de comida - ¡Lo has alimentado! – La mujeres enfurecieron - ¡Entonces desde ahora tendrás solo una ración al día! – Condenaron y la llevaron de vuelta y la encerraron.

-Lo siento – Le dijo Bella a la Bestia como lo habían bautizado sus hermanas sin remordimientos.

-No te preocupes… Siempre soy tr… - Su frase quedo inconclusa al ver como ella le daba algo de comida.

-Lo siento, es lo único que pude obtener para ti – Bella le sonrió – Y también lamento que mis hermanas te lastimaran – Aunque en esos precisos momentos ella era la más afectada al tener que utilizar solo una mano para su trabajo diario.

-Eres… - Por los ojos de la bestia comenzaron a caer lágrimas de tristeza – P-Perdóname tu a mí – El hombre cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

-Está bien, no pasó nada – Bella se había atrevido a realizar lo impensable, abrazar a la bestia.

-N-No… Si me abrazas enfermeras – Quiso alejarse pero fue inútil, ella no desistió en su acción y él se dejó vencer fácilmente, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo contacto humano – Gracias – Susurro sonriendo entre lágrimas.

Pasaron los días, los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y Bella cada vez estaba más desnutrida, Kiku le dijo que ya no le diera alimento y comiera ella pero se negó, Bella quería mucho a la bestia y no quería verlo morir, Ángel se enamoró de aquel hombre lleno de viruela.

Le amo y lo siguió amando cada día, sin importar que sus hermanas se lo prohibieran y ella fuera muriendo poco a poco de hambre. Hasta que un día esto se terminó.

-¡MALDITA BELLA! – Fueron los gritos y golpes de las hermanas mayores que le dieron fin a la existencia de Ángel una tarde en que la lluvia no dejo de caer hasta después de una semana.

-… - Cuando Kiku encontró el cuerpo sin vida de Ángel lo miraba sin creérselo pero él sabía que ella estaba muerta, porque después de todo –Después de todo yo soy un Shinigami, un Dios de la Muerte… - El hombre comenzó a cambiar y pronto vistió una túnica negra con tintes morados y las ronchas de la viruela desaparecieron, dejando ver a un apuesto hombre – Lo siento… Lo siento tanto Bella – Introdujo sus manos en el cuerpo de la mujer y extrajo con cuidado el alma de la mujer – Ahora todo está bien, yo te llevare a un lugar… Un lugar donde no sufrirás más… - Kiku lloro porque tendría que separarse para siempre de la persona que amaba.

El alma de Bella ascendió al paraíso pero la furia de Kiku era mayor, en cuanto regreso a la tierra, busco a sus hermanas mayores y… Termino su existencia en un parpadeo.

La muerte siempre pasea y se mezcla en una epidemia, siempre está ahí, en formas que no esperabas ver, siempre viendo y vigilando, siempre… Enamorándose de las almas dulces y puras para después decirles adiós, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿No deberías parar? Siempre sales lastimado, sabes que puedes ir en el momento en que ellos mueren, no es necesario estar con ellos todo el tiempo restante que les queda de vida – Menciono un compañero de Kiku.

-No puedo hacerlo, por alguna razón siento que… En cualquier momento… Esta Bestia volverá a encontrar a su Bella – Fue su silenciosa promesa de amor por aquella que le mostró bondad.

-Como digas… Pero recuerda que aunque la encontraras, ella no te recordaría – Le dijo su amigo y desapareció a realizar su trabajo.

-Lo se… Pero quiero verla aun así – Kiku miro al cielo y rogó a Dios que dejara renacer a su amada por fin.

* * *

Y bueno hasta aquí las historia, espero sus comentarios.

Se despide, el patito.

Bye! :3


End file.
